See the Light
by Oreocat155338
Summary: AU; The year is 2012, and the demigods have just defeated Gaea when the so-called 'superheroes' make their move. The demigods have managed to stop two deities from taking over the world, but failed to stop the 'Justice League', who'd just renamed themselves the 'Justice Lords'. Now, the demigods are the 'Resistance', who are trying to recover the world from it's Lords.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, so even though I wish I owned PJO, I don't. Also, I don't own YJ either. Remember as you read this that it's an alternate dimension, and this is two years after the Justice Lords took over.**

* * *

Their target was thirty feet away, naively surfing with a stupid grin on his face. Frankly, they couldn't believe it would be so easy. After three weeks of watching him, he had to know they were going to do something soon.

Their redhead leaned back and, with a sigh, mentally asked how much longer they would wait. He got no response, and sighed.

The teen rode the waves back and forth, clearly enjoying the surfing, and they looked at each other, and then at the teen again, with a nod.

Then, in an instant, water rose up under his board, and he flew off of it, then lingered in the air. The redhead offered his hand for a high five, but no one took it.

They weren't used to it being this easy. Normally when they're sent out, they end up in a fight, and because of this, they were uneasy. Their ninja glanced around, wearily, while the blonde glanced around in the sky. It was never this easy.

Then, their martian flew back, and the target fell towards the water, before being caught by a blonde teen with sky blue eyes. They exchanged a few words, and their kryptonian used his super-hearing to hear what was said, before telling them.

"I can't believe you didn't do a thing to defend yourself." That was the blonde.

"What?" The target asked. "Did you think they were out to kill me? They've had three weeks to try, and just then they could have killed me."

"Do you know who they are?" The blonde asked. "What they've done to us? The last time they got one of us, we never saw her again." The target's shoulders slumped, and he looked down. "Do you have any idea how important you are to us? Without her, you're our leader."

"You can fill in for me." The target said. "Just- just- please don't mention her. You know why I'm trying to take a vacation, cuz."

"We need you back." The blonde insisted. "We need direction, you know better than anyone what's about to happen. You know our kind and their abilities than I do."

"Then get to know them better." The target said as they drifted away. "Because I NEED her back. I can't do this alone!"

Hours later, when they'd returned to base, their boss was waiting, and he wasn't impressed.

"You didn't even try to retreive him?!" He asked, anger evident. "You know very well that without him, the Resistance is useless. These past three weeks, they've been slipping up in their raids."

"We did not know what the newcomer was capable of." Their alantean said. "It would have been foolish not engage without knowing what to expect. Had you granted our ninja access to your computers, we would have engaged."

"I just gave him access." Their boss said. "If I find him trying to plant a virus or bug in the system, I will gut him, just like his predessor. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." The ninja said, bowing his head. When he looked up, he brought up the computer. "He's demonstrated flight, as we already knew, and electric powers. He's called 'Jupiter'."

"Doesn't mean anything." Their martian said. "I mean, there's fifteen kids who call themselves 'Hermes', after all, and twenty who call themselves 'Mercury'."

"And about a hundred who call themselves 'Legacy'." Their ninja said. "What I find is odd is that they've named themselves after the greek/roman gods. For example, the fourty girls who call themselves 'Artemis', and their leader who calls herself 'Zeus'. Maybe within their community, the names are an identifier of sorts.

"In any case, our next strike will be suscessful." He concluded with a shrug. "Soon, the whole world will see the Light."

* * *

 **A/N So, thoughts or questions? You PJO fans should be able to figure out who the target, blonde kid, and the girl who was captured by the evil Team is. Also, I expect you to be able to figure out who the kids who call themselves 'Hermes', 'Mercury', 'Legacy', 'Artemis', and 'Zeus' are.**

 **Also, I bet you can also guess where their base(s) are located. So, comments anyone?**

 **Oreo out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to _risinhero14_ , and _Matt_ for their reviews. ****_Matt_ , thanks for correcting my misspelling of Altantian, I'll fix it in Chapter 1 shortly. And _risinhero14_ , as of right now, there are absolutely no OC's in the story. Any name you don't recognize, look it up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When Jason brought Percy back to Camp and informed the campers about what Percy had done, they were shocked and outraged. They asked him why he would do something like that, they reminded him that they needed him, and Percy's mind came up with a split second idea as Jason offered an idea.

"Why don't we have a guard on Percy whenever he's out of Camp?" The Campers nodded, alright with the proposition.

"Are we going to have shifts?" Malcolm asked, and Jason nodded. "Alright, Jason, you've got the first shift. Leo, you have the second shift. Nico, I'm giving you third shift. Fourth shift goes to Hazel. Are all four of you alright with that?" He looked at Hazel through the IM.

"Sure." She said. "Only one question, how long are the shifts?"

"Jason's shift is from sunrise to about noon." Malcolm said. "Leo's got noon, to sunset. Nico's got sunset to midnight. Hazel, you have midnight to sunrise. When the sun is at it's highest and lowest are the shift changes for Jason and Leo, Leo and Nico, and Hazel and Jason. Nico and Hazel, you switch when the moon is at it's highest point."

"I can have a ghost tell time." Nico said.

"Guys!" Percy said. "I don't need babysitters! I was trying to get to Annabeth."

"No, you were letting them capture you when you know we need you for this war." Nico said. "You're the one hiding this place from Aquaman, especially since there's a beach nearby. The gods are hiding it from the other heroes. You know our powers, strengths and weaknesses. Face it, you're the only person qualified to lead."

"Fine." Percy said. "Let's lay a trap then. After about a week of you all guarding me, we add more half-bloods into the mix, and try capturing them. Nico, have you ever been seen by them?" The son of Hades shook his head. "Leo? Hazel?" Both shook their heads. "They won't know what to expect from you, they'll try to come after me again, you both know it.

"Once they know some of your powers -you won't demonstrate them all- and they come after me with what that they think is a foolproof plan, we'll have more kids there. Jason'll have Connor and Travis. Leo'll have Malcolm and Calypso. Nico'll have Reyna and Thalia. Hazel, you'll have Frank and Will. Any questions?"

"Why did you pair us with the people you paired us with?" Nico asked. "Like, why Reyna and Clarisse?"

"For **Jason** , The Stolls are good with pranks and traps, and they'll undoubtedly be able to counter their plan, and capture some of them." Percy said. "For **Leo,** Calypso has magic, and Malcolm is brilliant-not as brilliant as Annabeth, no offense Malcolm- and together the three of them should be able to trap them. **Nico** , I gave you Reyna and Clarisse because Reyna can strengthen both you and Clarisse, and Thalia'll be able to set up something with the Hunt to trap them. And **Hazel** has Frank because he can shapeshifting powers and his leading ability, and Will because of his sonic whistle, and so he can treat any injuries. Am I clear?"

"Yea." Said demigod said, before Thalia continued. "How long until we join the crew protecting you?"

"Two weeks." Percy said. "At that point, they'll think that they know what to expect from each half-blood protecting me, and when shifts change, so that's about the point where they'll try their foolproof plan."

"Alright." Thalia said. "Rhode Island, I presume?"

"Yeah, the time it takes them to get there is faster than anywhere else." Percy said. "And we want them trying to catch me so that we can learn their powers and such."

"We'll be there." Thalia said. "And I'll make sure the Hunt stays out of sight. Good luck, all of you." She waved, before cutting the connection.

"We'll let the Legion know." Frank said. "Appoint temporary leaders during our absence. Best of luck to you all, and Percy? Don't do anything stupid." He cut the IM as Reyna and Hazel waved, and Percy turned back to his crew.

"Alright, Leo, Jason, Nico, let's get to Rhode Island." He said.

"It's noon, Percy." Jason said. "I don't have to go."

"If you wanna make sure you're on time you'll come now." Nico said. "Because if you make Hazel wait for you to show up for your shift and you're late, I'll sic my father on you." He grabbed Percy and Leo and shadow traveled to Rhode Island, and a small grin appeared on Percy's face.

They were going to turn the tables on the rulers of the world.

* * *

 **A/N So, please review, I'll answer any questions. Until I get reviews that can name the members of the team that took Annabeth, I'll keep calling them by other things, like 'ninja' and 'redhead' and 'altantian' and so forth.**

 **~Oreo out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, answering _risinhero14_ 's question(s): _Firstly_ , yes, the 'team' that took Annabeth does include Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. I'm currently writing Chapter 5, and that's where the changes will be made. There are more member of this team than just Rob/KF/Aqualad though. _Secondly_ , no, I don't really have an update schedule, but I am trying to at least get one chapter out per week, but if I hit writers block I will stop just before the chapter I'm having troubles with. _Finally_ , yes, I was.**

 **Anyways, it's time to meet _LEO_!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

They were waiting for the facial recognation to find their target. Their ninja was holding a piece of paper with a name written on it, and he wiped a tear away from his eyes., before folding up the paper and sticking it in his belt.

He stood and was about to exit the room when there suddenly there was a hit on the facial recognation. He turned to the computer, and pulled up the location.

"Back in the same place we tried to kidnap him." Their Altantian said. "Not very smart, is he?" He looked at their ninja. "Here I thought he was supposed to be leading the rebellion." The ninja barely blinked at the cold, satisitic voice.

"He obviously has either a plan, or a death wish." The ninja said. "Considering what we heard last time, I'm guessing it's the second. I never thought that having this one girl could cause such a huge impact in the rebellion."

"What are they calling themselves?" Their archer (the blonde) asked. "I don't think they ever told us what they were called."

"Boss just calls them the Resistance." Their kryptonion said. "I've never heard their offical name." The archer looked at the others, who all shook their heads.

"Time to go." Their martian said. "I'm going into camoflouge mode. We'll be there soon." They took their seats and buckled up, and took off as the martian mentally linked them all up. The ninja ignored them the whole way there, looking through the info he'd gotten from Boss's network.

They were there in no time, and they climbed out of their ship, easily sneaking to the beach and into position. _Remember, same plan as last time._ The leader (the Altantian) reminded them. _When Jupiter shows up, then we will get him as well._

 _Understood._ Their ninja said.

Then, in an instant, the altantian used his powers to knock their target (Poseidon), off of his surfboard, and into the air. Their martian then caught him using his telekinesis, and they waited for a gust of wind and their target to fall.

Which was why they were surprised when a hammer dropped out of the sky spinning and his their martian on the head, breaking her concentration enough to drop thier target, and a bronze dragon to shot down from the sky with a scrawny latino kid riding it.

And, as if their day couldn't get any worse, the kid caught their taget with his dragon, and dropped him on the ground. Once again, their target had a conversation with his rescuer, and once again, their kryptonian listened in.

"You could have prevented that." The kid said. _Who is he?_ The alantian asked their ninja.

"Could have." Their target replied simply. "Don't have a reason to, without her." The latino narrowed his eyes at their target. _I don't know._ The ninja replied. _The kids' not on here._

"Now I see what Jupiter was talking about." He said. "Gods, it's like you've lost your will to live." _Well, it's like he anticipated us being prepared for Jupiter._ Their archer said. _So, who's this kid, and what are his powers?_

"Don't go there, Festus." Their target growled. "Not until you've lost Titan." 'Festus' flinched, and turned away from Poseidon. _We need to report this 'Festus' kid to Boss._ Their ninja said. _One of us should stay here, find out how long he's going to be guarded._

"You're lucky that the half-bloods need you as their leader, or I'd leave you for the 'Lords." He said, voice low, and angry. "I'd **let** them get you, and take you to Wise Girl. I'd let them kill you." With that being said, he climbed on his bronze dragon, and shot back into the sky. _I'm nominating you._ The archer said. _Since it was your idea._ The ninja sighed, and stayed behind while the rest of the team returned to the ship, and he added 'Festus' to the network. _Sorry._

 _No, you're not._ The ninja told the archer. _Not the slightest bit. I'm sorry you've got to face the Boss's wrath._

 _No, you're not._ The redhead decided to finally add his opinion, and he was suddenly by the ninja's side. _I'm staying with you, bro._ The ninja sent the redhead a small, grateful smile, before turning his attention back to the target.

* * *

 **So, read and review, _please_ , I will answer any questions you have (either on the next chapter, or by PM) about this story. Also, We've identified Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. We've still got to identfry the martian, the kryptonion, and the archer (I think). So, send me your guesses!**

 **~Oreo out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_B00kfan_ , what is going on is the League took over the world, becoming the Justice Lords, and the Team kidnapped Annabeth and are now coming after Percy.**

 ** _Matt_ , Leo isn't completely hating on Percy, he's angry because Percy left Calypso on Ogygia, breaking her heart in the process. Also, if you have an actual account, I'd recommend PMing me and becoming my Beta.**

 **Also, to all of my other reviewers yes. It's Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis. Changes have been made to chapter 5.**

 **You are all smart, thank you for... everything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Percy's apologized to Leo. He hadn't meant the whole thing about losing Calypso the way it'd come out. He'd forgotten that Leo had already lost her once, just not to the enemy, and he'd literally died to make it back to her.

Leo had accepted his apology (he hoped), and when the sun set, he left. Now, Percy knew Nico was in the shadows, and made the decision to continue to surf even though it was dark outside.

Nico rolled his eyes at his cousin, but couldn't fault him for doing everything he could to keep Annabeth off of his mind just a little bit longer. Percy went back and forth, and a small grin came across Nico's face as he remembered when he was a kid and had asked Percy if being a Poseidon kid meant he was a good surfer.

It turned out the answer was yes. Thanks to Percy's control over water, and the bonus strength, agility, and speed he got from his promixity to the water, he could do amazing stunts.

 _My lord, there's someone swiming under the water towards Perseus._ He tured to the ghost who had spoken, and nodded.

"Anyone else in the area?" He asked, and the ghost nodded. "Describe them."

 _There's the green girl who made him fly eariler, a redhead wearing blue and red, with a yellow lightning bolt, a blonde girl with a bow and arrows and a green costume. The person underwater has gills and his costume is dark red with black outlining it, and he's got black tatoos on his tanned arms. There's a kid with an S shield wearing black, and then there's a kid we can't seem to see long enough to get a good look at._

"Thanks." Nico said. "Now try to find out what each of them are capable of." The ghost nodded, and left. A smirk crossed Nico's face as he anticipated the coming fight.

In a moment, Percy had been thrown into the air for the third time that day, and he lingered in the air. _The kid underwater can control water, and the green girl can make people fly._

"Telekinesis." Nico muttered, before shadow traveling to Percy, grabbing his shoulder, and shadow traveling to the beach. "The green girl has telekinesis, and kid who was underwater can control it, and can appearently breath underwater."

"I noticed." Percy said, and Nico spun around, pulling his sword out of the shadows and blocking an arrow that had almost hit him. _The blonde with the bow and arrows fired that._

"Distracting me." Nico informed the ghost. "I want to know what the other kid can do." Suddenly, Nico and Percy hit the ground, and a blur passed them. "Thanks, Poseidon."

"No problem, Hades." Percy secretly felt glad that the gods had given them permission to make their codenames that of their godly parents (the legacy's just called themselves 'Legacy'), and the Hunt could use Artemis' name.

The last time Percy'd checked, the Amazons were trying to stay out of this battle (their company wouldn't profit from entering this war), though Hylla had said that she'd try to get them involved.

Nico thrust his hand out, creating a fissure in the earth (not deep enough to take the incredibly fast runner to his father), and the figure stopped just in front of it, and Nico made out the red and blue colors and red hair that told him he had the abilities of four of them figured out.

The one with gills could breathe underwater and control water (not on the same level as Percy, undoubtedly), the green one could fly and had telekinesis, as well as extremely hard skin, if she could survive Leo throwing a hammer at her head. The blonde with the bow and arrows was an archer, obviously, and the redhead was what Travis and Connor had called a 'speedster', meaning he could run at almost unheard-of speeds.

"Rahhhh!" He knew a battle cry when he heard it, and he shadow traveled to the other side of the beach as a kid slammed into the ground right where he'd been standing, creating a fifteen-foot deep hole in the ground. _He's the one with the 'S' Shield, My Lord._

Which meant they had telekinesis, control over water, durable skin, superstrength, incredible accuracy with a bow, and super speed. That left the kid his ghosts couldn't seem to see long enough to get a good picture, like a ninja.

As soon as the thought struck him, He threw Percy to the ground and dove to the right (going just over his cousin), and was barely missing by some sort of weapon that was circular, and deadly sharp. He rolled upon hitting the ground.

"Tha last one?" He asked the ghost next to him. _Yes, my lord._ "Don't call me 'lord'." _Of course, my lord._

"Last one?" The one with the S shield asked, walking over, not even a dent in his skin, and both boys realized they were surrounded. "What are your powers, Hades?"

"I've already demonstrated them." Nico said, glancing at Percy, who was standing with his back to Nico. "What do you want from Poseidon?"

"I think you know." He looked at the ninja, who was finally standing in one spot. "What kind of name is Hades?"

"Mine." Nico replied. "And no, I don't know. My half-blood dreams aren't co-operating at the moment. Have a night day... Well, night." He waved, and shadow-traveled both himself and Percy to the cabin that Nico had rented. "Sleep."

"Fine." Percy said with a sigh. "Funny, we're so far away from the beach they wouldn't think to look for us here."

"They wouldn't." Nico agreed. "Which is why this is where you're sleeping here. I'll make sure nothing happens, and once you're asleep I'll IM Hazel and let her know where we are."

"Tomorrow night we sleep on Rhode Island." Percy mumbled, almost asleep.

"Deal." Nico said with a sigh. "I promise."

* * *

 **A/N So there's Nico. Did I do a good job portraying him? Also, I know the whole Percy surfing thing is probably getting, and so the leaving the fight part, there'll be a change soon enough. So, reviews PLEASE. I love reviews.**

 **I am giving everyone who has already reviewed a virtual cookie (of their favorite flavor (or if they don't like cookies, they get a virtual cake)).**

 **~Oreo out!**


	5. Chapter 5 (REVISED)

**A/N So most of you asked for this to be continued. Now, I didn't exactly continue, instead I wound up rewriting a chapter. I hope that this works, it's got the same-ish storyline as the first version, and thank you to everyone who was polite and kind about me losing my work.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Previously on_ _ **See the Light**_

"Fine." Percy said with a sigh. "Funny, we're so far away from the beach they wouldn't think to look for us here."

"They wouldn't." Nico agreed. "Which is why you're sleeping here. I'll make sure nothing happens, and once you're asleep I'll IM Hazel and let her know where we both are."

"Tomorrow night we sleep on Rhode Island." Percy mumbled, almost asleep.

"Deal." Nico said. "I promise."

 **Chapter 5**

It took them two days to find him again, and he was surfing again. The Team looked around, but it looked like no one was protecting him.

 _Someone's here._ Superboy said. _Even if we can't see them._

 _Still, we have to try._ Robin said. _Or..._ He shook his head, trying to drive away any negative thoughts before they were heard. _Into positions._ They obeyed him, and waited for the signal. _Connor, go._ Superboy launched himself out from the trees at Poseidon, but he flipped up on his surfboard, causing him to fall short.

 _What's with the sudden change of attitude?_ Kid Flash asked, stunned.

"What's the matter?" Poseidon had a small grin on his face. "Can't swim?" _Not sure._ Superboy replied, narrowing his eyes at Poseidon, who easily dodged the clumsy attacks that were hindered by the water. _Maybe one of those kids from the past few days got to him?_

"The timeline's been moved up." Poseidon had said it loud and clearly, meaning for whoever was protecting him to hear it... Kid Flash was the one to see the teen shooting down towards Superboy, and opened his mouth to shout a warning

Then Superboy was launched out of the water right into a lightning bolt.

The Team jumped into action, trying to catch Poseidon, who, far as they could tell, had absolutely no reason no name himself after the greek god of the sea.

Miss Martian flew up. Right into a net that had been cleverly placed and was nearly invisible net, with no hope of escaping on her own. _Artemis!_

 _A little busy!_ She replied, and Robin spun around, seeing two twins. According to the Leagues database, they were called Hermes. He ran to help her, but she suddenly fell into a pit. A scream escaped her mouth, but she was quickly silenced.

 _M'ggan?_ He asked.

 _She's gone._ Was the reply. Robin glanced around, trying to get a feel for where the rest of his teammates were. M'ggan was still in the net, and Artemis in the pit but-

Aqualad was still trying to get Poseidon. However, Poseidon, while surfing, managed to dodge every one of his attacks.

Superboy appearently had yet to land an attack on Jupiter, who was flying in place with a bored expression on his face, hand out plam showing. Superboy leapt up again and-

He hit a shield. Robin frowned, filing the information away for later.

Kid Flash was-

Never mind. He just fell into the pit where Artemis was.

So really it was just him, Connor and Aqualad, unless he got some of the others freed. _Superboy, cover me!_ The boy of steel glanced over his shoulder and saw the Hermes twins knives at the ready as they advanced on Robin.

 _And they think WE'RE the bad guys._ He thought ruefully. He landed then jumped, landing between the twins, who looked startled as they were knocked back (though they were soon pleased to learn that their knives worked on half-kryptonians).

 _We did start this._ Aqualad, as always, was the one who acknowledged their shortcomings and failures. _Robin, what is the plan?_

 _There's not that many of them._ He replied. _We fight our way out then come back for Poseidon later._ He stopped below M'ggan, and grabbed a birdarang, before throwing it straight up, cutting the net just enough for M'ggan to free herself. Instantly she used her telekinesis to free Wally and Artemis, who was simply unconscious. He looked up to see Superboy had fallen, with blood trails going down his clothes.

She flew up to Jupiter, who noticed her just before she reached him and struck himself with lightning, making her back up. He then thrust out his hands, and she fell towards the ground.

When she hit the ground she flew back to her feet. _This isn't working-_ She started to say, just before she was hit by a wall of water.

"Aqualad!" Robin shouted, exasperated. How were they to get out of this if they attacked each other? He ducked under the attack of one of the Hermes twins. He turned towards the ocean as he backpedaled from his opponents.

Only to see Aqualad unconscious on the beachside. He took off, eyes fixed on his teammate, only to breathe a sigh of relief as he noted him breathing. He heard an amused chuckle, and he turned back towards his opponents to see them keeping their distance.

Jupiter also seemed to be waiting for something. So Robin turned to Poseidon who was floating on his surfboard.

"Give me a reason to let you go." He said, voice cold and hard. Robin stopped, ideas shooting through his mind.

"If I give you a good enough reason, will you let me and my Team go?" He asked, Kid Flash stopping behind him.

"You'll only try to capture me again." Poseidon said. "So no."

"Then I'm going with them." Robin said, and noticed the Hermes' twins take a step up, only to be halted by a single motion from Poseidon.

"You have a choice." He said. "Either your friend - the conscious one behind you - gets to leave or you do. And I'm sure you know you have a better chance of freeing your friends, should you figure out where we're holding him." Robin's eyes widened, and he hesisated. Poseidon turned to Jupiter.

"Stop!" He said, and Poseidon turned, raising an eyebrow. "Will- Are you going to kill them?"

And shock appeared on Poseidon's face. It lasted only for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"No." He said. "We're not monsters like your so-called 'League'." He spat the word out with something akin to true hatred. Robin turned back to Wally and in a heartbeat made his decision.

* * *

 **A/N So there's that chapter, and I'm honestly curious.**

 **Would you rather me edit the previous chapter, or continue off of this?**

 **I'll be fine and willing to do it either way and, just so you guys know, the next to be updated will probably be Robin, Lord of Chaos.**

 **~Oreo out**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So you guys said, rather than me revising it, I should continue. I did, here's chapter 6 (Here shortly I will remove the authors note, if I haven't already by the time I post this).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on_ _ **See the Light**_

"Stop!" He said, and Poseidon turned, raising an eyebrow. "Will you- Are you going to kill them?"

And shock appeared on Poseidon's face. It lasted only for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"No." He said. "We're not monsters like your so-called 'League'." He spat the word out with something akin to true hatred. Robin turned back to Wally and in a heartbeat made his decision.

 **Chapter 6**

 _I'm sorry, KF, but it's not like I had much of a choice._

 _It's not like I wanted to leave you in their hands, but you'll have a better chance of survival-_

The fastest boy alive sat up with a gasp as he remembered the days events. Had Robin left him in the hands of the Resistance? Why? He thought that Robin was his friend. He looked back at the paper, starting on the first sentence of that paragraph again, determined to get answers.

 _It's not like I wanted to leave you in their hands, but you'll have a better chance of survival, I hope. By the time you're reading this, I'll be long gone, in the hands of our enemies, while you're (hopefully not) with our allies._

His eyes widened. Robin had chosen to leave with their enemies? That defeated the whole purpose of a possible rescue, didn't it?

 _If you're reading this and there's ANY member of the League, run. Run and stay hidden until I come and find you, because if they find you and learn that not only did we fail our objective, but also got captured they'll take their anger out on you._

Wally looked around, poking his head out of the cave to see if any members of the League were there. He wasn't going to argue with Robin, after all, the boy worked with the worst of them on a daily basis.

 _That may not be something that you can survive. KF, you're one of my best friends, and if there's anything you can do better than me it's run. Find Damien, find Tim. Find the Teen Titans._

"But- Rob!" Wally quietly protested, his voice barely a whisper. "I don't know HOW to find the Teen Titans!" He glanced around, looking for someone, specifically, a member of the League, because Rob had made him paranoid.

 _And don't protest that you don't know where to find them. Tim gave you something before he left. He always trusted you more than me, but that was my fault. I never tried to talk with him, never tried to escape the chains of the Bat._

Wally gave the paper a small, sad smile he looked up at the sky, and frowned. Did he see a human form? If so, there were few people that it could be. He needed to finish the letter quickly. He looked back down, reading the last two lines at record speed.

 _Stay alive, and good luck._

 _Robin_

He looked up, back at the figure in the sky, before grabbing his goggles and zooming in on the figure. Superman, and he looked angry. Wally looked at the paper, sticking it with his food before taking off. He needed to get somewhere else, lose all tracking devices before he could meet Tim. He just hoped the former Robin had a way to help the Team.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on_ _ **See the Light**_

 _I'm sorry, KF, but it's not like I had much of a choice._

 _It's not like I wanted to leave you in their hands, but you'll have a better chance of survival, I hope. By the time you're reading this, I'll be long gone, in the hands of our enemies, while you're (hopefully not) with our allies._

 _If you're reading this and there's ANY member of the League, run. Run and stay hidden until I come and find you, because if they find you and learn that not only did we fail our objective, but also got captured they'll take their anger out on you._

 _That may not be something that you can survive. KF, you're one of my best friends, and if there's anything you can do better than me it's run. Find Damien, find Tim. Find the Teen Titans._

 _And don't protest that you don't know where to find them. Tim gave you something before he left. He always trusted you more than me, but that was my fault. I never tried to talk with him, never tried to escape the chains of the Bat._

 _Stay alive, and good luck._

 _Robin_

 **Chapter 7**

His choice had been simple. If he let them take Wally, then his chances of finding them were very low, much less breaking them out (lets be real, it had only taken Poseidon and three other people to defeat him and his team, their chances of escape were pretty low).

He hadn't wanted to leave Wally virtually unprotected, so he'd told him to find the Teen Titans. When Tim had found his four teammates, he had broken away from the League (he'd been thinking of leaving before, Robin assumed, but no one ever did so without anyone watching their backs).

He had even offered Robin the chance to leave. Now Robin wished that he had taken the offer when he had the chance, but he'd had too much at stake to do so. Instead, he'd asked Tim to leave the information that would lead them to him in Wally's hands, the one person no one would suspect.

And Tim had promised that he and his team would mount a resistance against the League, but he hadn't had time to do so before the Resistance had popped up, lead by Poseidon and Athena. It had been a hypothesis of Batman's that that they were important to each other.

No one had figured out how out just how important, however, until after they had captured her. The effect was instant. During that battle, the Resistance had suffered their first major loss, with nearly a fourth of their number being killed. No one knew how they escaped, surrounded by the League as they were.

Though, watching Poseidon put his hand on a strange triangle gave him a clue. The leader of the Resistance looked back at him - making sure he didn't try anything? As if, Poseidon had left Hades behind to watch after Wally, and he wasn't sure what they would do to him as a punishment to him.

The solid wall before him opened up and Poseidon walked in first, their captors pushing him inside as his captured and still unconscious teammates were held in the air by Jupiter.

"You remember the way back to your base, right?" He asked, shivering at the sudden temperature decrease as they stepped into what was presumable a maze.

"Of course not." Poseidon said. "It'll take us there, when it's decided we've been here long enough."

"Long enough?" He repeated. "What do you-" He stopped and took a breath of the musty air. "Seems like an unreliable mode of transportation to me."

"Time outside the Labrynth..." Poseidon stopped at the intersection. "It's... Not the same as it is inside."

So they wandered until they finally found an opening and they exited.

Only to have a bunch of kids in battle armor be waiting with weapons pointed at them. Poseidon stepped forward, and they lowered their weapons.

"Why did you bring them here?" The girl that spoke up clearly knew Poseidon. "And why is he conscious?" She redirected her gaze to him.

"Because Jason can only carry so many at once. Also we came through the Labrynth." Poseidon said. "And- were's Nico?"

"Here." Hades formed out of the shadows. "He's awake, and he read Robin's little note, and hes running. So, coming here wasn't in the plan, so I'm assuming you'd like me to bring you to CHB?"

"Yeah." Poseidon replied and turned to Robin. "Grab ahold of someone." Robin grabbed onto M'ggan and Artemis without hesisation. Poseidon didn't look surprised, and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, and it was almost a brotherly action.

Except they were enemies.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on_ _ **See the Light**_

"Yeah." Poseidon replied and turned to Robin. "Grab ahold of someone." Robin grabbed onto M'ggan and Artemis without hesisation. Poseidon didn't look surprised, and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, and it was almost a brotherly action.

Except they were enemies.

 **Chapter 8**

Everyone else understood what was going on. Robin, on the other hand, was still in the dark about what was going to happen. Hades grabbed Poseidon's hand, and ran forward, towards a part of the wall shrouded on shadow. Robin was pulled along, and he flinched as the wall got near-

Only to realize that he went right through it. Soon enough, they were surrounded by darkness, and normally this would make him relax, but he could see what looked to be ghostly hands reaching for them. He could hear screams of torment.

He must have shook, because Poseidon squeezed his shoulder in what he would call comfort, if they were on the same side.

Then they emerged into a sunny pasture as though there had been no ghostly hands, no tormented screaming, and Poseidon let go.

Robin realized what was about to happen a second before it actually happened, and he backed away from Poseidon, getting far enough away to vomit without hitting him. When his stomach was empty, he looked up at the clearly battle-trained children and teens that were their enemies. The majority of them looked concerned, but there was- something in Poseidon's eyes.

"He'll be fine." Poseidon informed them. "Happens to everyone after they shadow travel first time and are conscious," He paused, and caught the look on Hades face, and continued with a small grin. "With the Underworld kids being the exceptions, of course."

"Wha- What?" He asked, looking around him as he straightened.

Wherever they were, it was beautiful. It looked like an ideal summer camp to attend, green grass, all sorts of plants growing in the sunlight, beautiful yet practical cabin, each with their own design, Robin could even make out a lake from where he was, though he could smell the ocean.

All in all, it was practically perfect. But something bothered him.

"How is it the League hasn't found this place?" He asked, and he caught a glare from one of the younger children, who couldn't possibly be older than five. He was at a loss as to what he'd done to get such hostile treatment, before he remembered-

He'd been part of the Team that had caught Athena, A.K.A Annabeth Chase.

And this little girl looked just like her, only younger.

"Something beyond their conprehension." Was the only reply Poseidon gave. He turned to the teens. "Take them to the Big House. Chiron and Mr D can decide what to do with them, so long as they live."

"Why?" The girl snapped. "If it weren't for them-" She burst into tears, and Robin's shoulders fell.

"We'd still have Wise Girl." Poseidon picked her up, calming her down. "I know. But I promised. If we killed them then we'd be as bad as the League. Worse even, because they aren't causing us harm."

"What are we going to do with them?" The boy who asked this was a blonde, Apollo, and couldn't have possibly been older than fifteen.

"Treat their wounds." Poseidon said. "We're not monsters."

"Are you sure that's your call?" One of the male Athena asked. "What if they-"

"It's my call." Poseidon said, friendly tone melting away to reveal stone hard resolve. "If they have a problem with it, they can talk to me." A second passed. "But if it makes you feel better- Travis, Conner! You'll go with them. Thalia, you too."

"Only three?" Apollo asked.

"Getting there." Poseidon said. "Nico, I hear that this Robin isn't the first one, take him to see his predecessors. The safe way, please." Hades - Nico - nodded, and stepped towards Robin. "Leo, you too. If they try to escape-" He stopped as a scrawny Latino - a Hephaestus - lit his hands on fire. "Right." He stopped, and everyone stood there for a second. Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Get to it." He snapped his fingers, and they took off.

"You ready to shadow travel again so soon?" Hades - no, Nico - asked. Robin nodded, though still feeling the effects of the previous one. He got a doubtful look, though Hades Nico grabbed his hand. "Then let's go." They ran at the wall.

This time, the ghostly hands did not reach nearly so close, and Robin could not hear the tormented screams.

Wally West had taken off his costume after nearly getting himself captured (and possibly killed) by Batman, ditching it in a side alley before running to Jump City. Tim had given him the serial number of a computer there where if put in a certian password - which he'd memorized already - it would lead Wally straight to the Teen Titans.

Wally had no doubt that Tim would check to make sure that it was only Wally, and if it wasn't he would pull his Team out in a heartbeat.

It didn't matter how close the two of them had been, Tim would put his team first, but so would Wally.

He dashed around the city, checking the serial number of every computer he could find, but he couldn't find the one with the right one. As he gave a sigh and slumped against the wall, he saw something on the news.

And found the computer he needed, belonging to the Mayor. It was used by his secretary, and he was offering money to anyone who could crack the other account on it. A grin appeared on Wally's face as he headed there.

But there was a mile long line, and Wally's incredibly fast mind thought, before he took off, intending only to check the layout but then-

He caught a glimpse of the computer, and both the secretary and the mayor watching the computer carefully. And the Fire Alarm. A grin appeared on his face and he pulled the mayors glove off before pulling it.

Then he returned the glove, as any well-intending criminal/hero would do.

Everyone ran out of the building, the mayor puzzled about what had happened ot his glove, and Wally ran to the computer, ignoring the sprinklers as he quickly typed in the password.

He started reading the second it logged in.

 _Well, Wally, if you're reading this, then one of two things is happening._

 _Either you've left the League and are looking for a safe haven, or you're bringing the League to me, to my doorstep._

 _As your friend, I desperately hope that the latter is not true. But as the former protege of Batman, I cannot discount the possibility._

 _So, I'll say this. I'm sorry. Until I know that the League hasn't followed you- You'll want to know where we are. Where the Teen Titans are._

 _Right behind you._

The last thing Wally was aware of was falling back to the floor as the computer exploded.


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on_ _ **See the Light**_

 _Well, Wally, if you're reading this, then one of two things is happening._

 _Either you've left the League and are looking for a safe haven, or you're bringing the League to me, to my doorstep._

 _As your friend, I desperately hope that the atter is not true. But as the former protege of Batman, I cannot discount the possibility._

 _So, I'll say this. I'm sorry. Until I know that the League hasn't followed you- You'll want to know where we are. Where the Teen Titans are._

 _Right behind you._

The last thing Wally was aware of was falling back to the floor as the computer exploded.

"You ready to shadow travel again so soon?" Hades - no, Nico - asked. Robin nodded, though still feeling the effects of the previous one. He got a doubtful look, though Hades Nico grabbed his hand. "Then let's go." They ran at the wall.

This time, the ghostly hands did not reach nearly so close, and Robin could not hear the tormented screams.

 **Chapter 9**

When Wally came to, he was in a dark room, tied up and gagged. Had going to Tim been the wrong choice? Had Tim betrayed him?

No, Wally thought, remembering the note. He hadn't betrayed Wally, he just needed to know that Wally hadn't betrayed him.

A pang of regret echoed within him. If he had left with Tim- If he had gone and dragged Dick along with them! They wouldn't be in this mess if he'd made the right choice when the time to make it had occured.

Except Dick wasn't the only reason Wally had stayed. He'd stayed for his uncle. He'd stayed for his aunt. Both of whom were in more danger without him. Especially his aunt.

"It has been a whole day, Red Robin!" He could hear Starfire's overly feminine voice protesting. "We should speak with him!"

"If he's awake." Wally breathed a sigh of relief at hearing Tim's voice. He heard the dooor unlock, and then the doorknob turned.

The door opened, and Wally blinked, realizing he had a blindfold on.

"Was all of this really necessary?" Cyborg sounded slightly annoyed. "He's a teen, like us! He's not that dangerous."

The blindfold was pulled off, and Wally blinked, eyes adjusting rapidly, and then just as his eyes had adjusted, the gag came off. The first thing that came into focus was Tim's face. It hadn't aged well, and looked haggard. Tired. His mask was torn in several placed, and his hair was almost to his shoulders.

"Tim." He rasped. "Water?" Tim smacked himself like he'd known he was forgetting something.

"Beast Boy?" He asked. "Water for Kid Flash please." The green boy nodded, leaving the room. "How're you feeling?"

"'Errible." Wally replied, and Beast Boy returned.

"Better than being dead." Tim commented, and water was brought to his lips. "Tell me why you came to find me and the Teen Titans. Raven, make sure hes telling the truth." Wally drank some more water before replying.

"The Resistance." He said. "Just four of their operative beat the entire team, and their leader gave Rob a choice. Either I got to go free, or he did. He chose me, and left me a note. Told me to avoid the JL at all costs. To find you guys."

"He's telling the truth." Raven reported.

"And you did avoid the League?" Tim asked, tilting his head sideways, bangs shifting sideways, revealing the other side ofhis mask.

"Tried too." Wally said. "Soon as I finished reading the note, I caught a glimpse of Superman. Wound up running into Batman as well." He took a breath, keeping his calm. It wouldn't do him any goood to panic, even if the look on Tim's face was encouraging it. "I lost him, though. Found a bug on my suit and couldn't get it off. So I ditched the suit. Haven't seen any League since." Tim relaxed and turned to Raven.

"It's the truth." She said. "And you checked him for bugs yourself, Red." Tim nodded, then turned back to Wally, giving him more water.

"What will they do with the Team?" He asked.

"Dunno." Wally said. "All I know is Poseidon - their leader - promised not to kill them."

"Does sound like him." Cyborg was the one to speak, and Tim sent him a glare.

"What?" Wally asked. "You- you work with him?"

"Kind of." Tim said. "Now's not the time to explain." He pulled out a batarang and freed Wally. "You need to eat. Its- Well, if we need help he give them a call. They need help we give them a call. We keep each other updated about what's going on." He pulled Wally to his feet. "What we need to do now is get you something to eat, come on."

Wherever he had been brought, it was dark and he could hear tormented souls again. He stood by Hades - no, he had to think of him as Nico now - looking around, seeing only through the slight red glow.

"What were their names?" Nico asked.

"...I'm not sure I should tell you." Robin said. "I'm not allowed." Nico turned to him, a look of surprise briefly flickering on his face.

"And Percy wasn't allowed to be born." Was his response. "Didn't stop him." A short pause. "I can call all of the souls up and tell them to leave if they didn't know you behind the mask."

"Grayson?" A familiar voice asked, and Robin spun around.

"Damien?" He asked, eyes widening. "I- I thought you went to the League of Shadows." _I thought that they would keep you safe._

"I did." Damien said. "I've been here for nearly a month now. The League invaded, with Batman leading the charge. They mean to destroy anyone who resists them." Robin's eyes widened. "Since you are here with the Ghost King, I assume you are no longer on their side?"

"The Ghost King?" Robin repeated, feeling numb. Wally was in danger. Tim was in danger. His Team was in danger because they'd gotten overconfident. The League - especially Batman - would assume that since they stopped reporting in they'd switched sides.

"The Prince." Damien nodded towards Nico, who'd walked a little ways away and was sharpening a sword he'd gotten somewhere. Now that Nico thought about it, he thought he'd caught a glimpse of it when they'd tried to capture Poseidon and he had interfered. "What convinced you to leave them?"

"That wasn't exactly what happened." Robin admitted. "The League sent us after the head of the Resistance, and... Well, the Resistance fought back. Captured the Team, myself included. Poseidon gave me a choice, to go free myself, or they'd let Wally go. I sent him to the Teen Titans."


End file.
